


When Arthur saw Merlin

by Merlins_little_sister



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Consent, Fluff without Plot, Intimacy, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Nudity, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlins_little_sister/pseuds/Merlins_little_sister
Summary: Arthur and Merlin go swimming. And Arthur sees Merlin.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 227





	When Arthur saw Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> [Thanks to @SpiritWorld for being my beta!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWorld/pseuds/SpiritWorld)
> 
> This fic is dedicated to the lovely people on the NootNoot Merthur server. <3

It was late afternoon and the sun was dancing through the trees of the forest that Arthur and Merlin were riding in. After hunting all day long, Merlin was tired, but Arthur seemed hesitant to return to Camelot, even though it wasn't far from their current location. 

"Arthur, can we take a break or go back home, please? You haven't even looked at the animals for a while now and I really don't wanna be on that horse anymore," Merlin complained. 

"Does your skinny arse hurt, Merlin?" Arthur mocked his companion with an amused grin on his face. 

"Yes, it does, if you must know. Even though my butt is really none of your business,  _ your majesty," _ Merlin mocked back. Arthur wheezed. Funny enough, he hated it when Merlin addressed him with his official titles. 

Suddenly, Arthur stopped his horse and looked at his friend for a moment. "We could go swimming," he said. Merlin's eyes lit up instantly. 

"I know a lake that's only a couple more minutes from here," he answered with a wide grin plastered to his face. 

Arthur nodded and motioned for the guards to come closer. "You are dismissed for today," he advised them. "Return to Camelot and bring the prey to the kitchens. We will return before nightfall."

"Follow me," Merlin said when the guards were gone before he rode off in another direction. 

*

*

*

As soon as they reached the lake, Merlin jumped from his horse and secured both of their horses to a tree. "Finally!" he exclaimed overly dramatic, making a weird stretching pose with his arms. 

"I bet I will be faster," Arthur laughed and started to undress faster than Merlin had ever seen. 

"No way," Merlin laughed back, easing himself out of his boots and tunic at the same time. 

When Merlin was left in his small clothes only, he glanced up, finding Arthur struggling with the ties of his breeches. Merlin chuckled a bit and turned to his friend. 

"Let me help you, Clotpole," he said. With skilled fingers, he undid the knot. "There you go. It was a double knot." 

When he glanced up, he saw that Arthur was staring at his muscular chest. 

"Arthur?" Merlin said, stepping out of Arthur's private space, laughing more to himself, than to Arthur. 

"I -" Arthur shook himself out of his stare "- wasn't even looking." With one motion, he stepped out of his breeches and small clothes and ran into the lake. Merlin followed only seconds after. 

*

*

*

The cold water was like a gift to Merlin's naked skin. He could feel the sweat and dirt of the day coming off and felt as if he could finally breathe again. 

"Don't enjoy yourself too much, Merlin," Arthur shouted from somewhere behind him. Merlin turned around and before he knew what was happening, Arthur tackled him and pushed both of them underwater. 

Merlin wiggled himself free from Arthur's grip and quickly emerged back over water. He caught his breath, and muttered a "You'll regret that, Arthur!" to his friend. 

"Yeah?" Arthur smiled flirtatiously. "Show me." 

Merlin splashed water into Arthur's face to buy himself a split second more of time. Then he yanked his body forward, throwing himself at Arthur with his arms outstretched. 

It didn't quite work though. Being a skilled fighter, with and without a sword, Arthur wasn't thrown off his feet in the way that Merlin had predicted. 

Although Merlin wasn't the small, lanky boy anymore that he used to be when he first came to Camelot, his stature was still smaller than Arthur's. 

Years and years of daily training and healthy eating had turned Arthur into a fit and muscular man whose body wasn't pushed under water easily. 

Years and years of hard work as a servant of Camelot, however, had provided Merlin with some physical power himself. 

The two men continued their water-battle for a while. Free like little kids they were chasing each other through the water, laughing together.

Just two friends. Not a king and his servant. 

Just two men. 

*

*

*

Soon, their movements became more gentle. Softer. Their touches lingered longer than before. 

"What's that?" Arthur said, pointing at a big scar on Merlin's right shoulder. 

"Oh, this," Merlin answered. "Back in Ealdor, shortly before I came to Camelot, Will and I were climbing a tree. The branches broke and we fell. Will almost died that day and I put all my energy into saving his life. I didn't even notice that I was hurt too. By the time we were back in the village, the wound had ripped open even further. My mom was angry at me for taking such a big risk. That's where the scar is from. From the wound that wasn't treated in time to heal completely." 

Merlin was avoiding Arthur's gaze, for reasons that Arthur didn't understand. 

"Look at me," Arthur demanded, softly turning Merlin's head around with his index finger. "It was not your fault. You were very brave and you managed to save your friend. You are a brave man, Merlin. You are not to blame for the accident. "

"Thank you, Arthur," Merlin smiled. 

Arthur still hadn't taken his hand from Merlin's face. 

"Can I -" Arthur pulled his hand back into the water. "- I've never seen you like this before. Can I see you?" His cheeks flushed. 

"What do you mean?" Merlin answered, before the realization about what Arthur was asking for sunk in.

Arthur had never seen Merlin naked before. He had never been this exposed to Arthur before. 

Merlin was a servant, he was always dressed when he was around Arthur. 

He was dressed when he helped Arthur to dress in the morning. 

He was dressed when he shaved Arthur's face. 

When he cut his hair. 

When he washed Arthur's back during bath time. 

"Oh," he said. "Yeah, I guess that would be fair, wouldn't it?" 

"Only if that's ok. I don't want you to do anything you don't want. But I would like to see you," Arthur added. 

Merlin nodded quietly, then he grabbed Arthur's hand and walked him out of the lake towards the shore, where he let go, took a step back, and turned around to face his friend. 

And Arthur saw Merlin. 

He saw his strong shoulders, the black hair on his buff chest, his strong hands, his legs, his everything. 

He saw Merlin's scars and bruises that seemed to cover his whole body and wanted to ask about every single one of them. 

He saw the curve of his neck, beautiful and exposed, without the usual neckerchief covering it. 

Arthur stepped forward into Merlin's private space, his eyes locked to the blue eyes of the other man. 

"You are beautiful, Merlin," he breathed, tracing the outlines of Merlin's lip with his fingers. 

Arthur's heart was hammering in his chest like it never had before and Arthur thought it might burst when Merlin leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. 

*

*

*

**The End**


End file.
